Bien plus qu'un regard
by Emiwyn
Summary: Le premier jour de Fleur est désastreux:son supérieur ne lui plait pas du tout ! Il ne tremble pas de désir pour elle, il est... Narquois!Quant à Bill il est heureux,plus de paperasse en perspective. Sauf que sa secrétaire est... une princesse fragile !


_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, bien sûr**_

_**Rating : K**_

_**Pairings : Fleur Delacour / Bill Weasley**_

_**Résumé : Lorsque Fleur arrive pour être embauchée à Gringotts, tout commence mal avec son nouveau supérieur. Le premier regard échangé est désastreux. Il ne tremble pas de désir pour elle, et est... Il est... Narquois ! **_

_**Lorsque Bill apprend qu'il aura une nouvelle secrétaire, il se réjouit. A bas la paperasse ! Sauf que tout commence mal avec celle-là. Il se souvient d'elle. Une poupée de cire. Une princesse. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Bill ne supporte pas, c'est les filles fragiles! Ecrit dans le cadre du concours "Donne-moi une histoire" sur Hpf . Org**_

_**NdA : **_

_**Bon bah voilà un p'tit OS qui sort d'un concours pour lequel je m'étais inscrite. Il fallait donner un résumé, et on recevait un résumé d'un autre qui l'avait écrit. C'est clair ? Non ? Normaaaal =D En fait, un auteur, SouriresMagiques s'appelle t-elle, a écrit un résumé, duquel j'ai écopé. **_

_**Il fallait que j'insère la phrase suivante : **_  
_**"S'il croyait qu'il pouvait la regarder de haut ainsi, il allait vite comprendre son erreur !"**_

_**Et que ce soit un Bill / Fleur.**_

_**Dernière chose : j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Butterfly de Jason Mraz. Si ça vous dit =D**_

_**Une dernière de dernière chose : j'ai fini deuxième ex-æquo =D**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**BIEN PLUS QU'UN REGARD**

Les rayons fleurissaient à la cime des cheveux des Londoniens, éclaircissaient tout ce qui était à leur portée, hâlaient les grains de peau, et, leur beauté devenant danger, préoccupaient les moldus de leur réputation cancéreuse. Et puis le vent, de sa bise maritime, courait, volage, dans les feuilles, caressait le nu, embrassait les nuques, et fourrageait de sa fraîcheur dans les cheveux dénoués. Les arbres, géants de verdure, se balançaient de gauche à droite dans un ballet étrange et lent sur la musique étrange et fantastique de la brise zéphyrienne. Le tableau estival était si parfait qu'un air de flûtiaux enchantés semblait résonner dans toutes les têtes, abolissant tout raisonnement trop poussé, et aidant à la tranquillité.

Avachi dans un fauteuil agréable à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, une glace au goût de jus de citrouille devant lui, Stan Rocade regardait les passants. Ou plutôt les passantes. Il aimait regarder toutes ces jolies femmes qui avaient laissé un bout d'épaule apparaître, qui avaient raccourci leurs robes ou encore qui passaient une main délicieusement fraîche et délicieusement sensuelle pour Stan sur leurs nuques, soulevant leurs belles crinières de sorcières. Oui, assurément, Stan aimait les jolies femmes, et adorait les admirer, ses boutons frémissant de désir.

Et puis, bien sûr, la foudre frappa. Stan vit passer la plus belle des femmes. La teinte de ses yeux se colora d'un feu inhabituel, d'une attention qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Inconditionnellement, il tomba amoureux. Lorsqu'il vit cette créature de rêve, il comprit qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et que s'il pouvait l'avoir elle, alors il serait heureux pour le restant de ses jours...

La jeune femme était merveilleuse. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos, caressant la courbe délicieuse de ses reins, masquant son dos droit et cadençant ses pas. Stan ne la voyait déjà plus que de dos, elle marchait vite. Mais peu importait, car il pouvait ainsi voir la démarche irréelle de celle qu'il appelait déjà sa dulcinée.

Il se leva précipitamment de son siège, et tenta de la suivre en courant. Elle s'engouffrait déjà parmi la foule qui flânait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, faillit renverser sa table, et tenta de se mettre à courir. Étonnamment, il se sentit retenu... Il fut soudain ceinturé, et retourné.

-Je crois, jeune homme, que vous partez sans payer, et j'ose espérer qu'il s'agit d'un oubli...

Le temps que Stan réagisse et dise "oui... Oui, oui, désolé", la jeune femme incroyable était partie. Il déambula sans but dans les rues, se demandant où était passée celle qu'il aimait déjà plus que lui-même, celle qui avait envahi son cœur sans même s'en douter...

Ce que le pauvre Stan ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune fille de dix-sept ans était entré dans un bâtiment à l'air imposant. Les cheveux blonds reconnaissables à leurs étranges reflets argentés étaient ceux de la française Fleur Delacour qui était entrée dans l'un des bâtiments les plus massifs et les mieux protégés de la communauté magique : Gringotts.

La belle jeune fille pénétra par les deux immenses portes, et se retrouva sondée pour ses bonnes intentions. Les deux sorciers, subjugués, ne la quittaient pas des yeux, et firent durer le plus longtemps possible l'examen. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle finit par être libre, et, en bonne française, elle admira le plafond magnifique de l'édifice, ce plafond qui était une véritable œuvre d'art, puisqu'il s'agissait de la Genèse façon sorciers. Les anges se mêlaient aux hommes, certains étaient habillés de loques, d'autres de simples robes, certains avaient une baguette, d'autres non, et cette peinture semblait être le vestige d'une existence passée, d'une entente terminée entre sorciers et moldus. Elle avança un peu plus et attendit sagement d'être appelée par un gobelin. Ses jolis yeux bleus en amande parcoururent le reste de l'architecture magnifique, puis tentèrent de trouver un gobelin de libre.

Elle s'avança, ses chaussures à talons claquant sur le marbre vieilli. Elle posa ses deux mains couleur de lune sur le présentoir.

-Mademoiselle, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le gobelin n'était pas sous son charme. Celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas sur les créatures autres qu'humaines, mais il était tout de même intrigué par la présence d'une semi-vélane dans sa banque.

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre patron pour obtenir un poste.

-Avez-vous un CV ?

La jeune femme lui tendit une enveloppe comprenant une lettre de motivation rédigée de sa plus belle écriture, son CV plutôt peu fourni puisqu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et quelques lettres de recommandations de pseudos patrons qui l'auraient faite travailler l'été dernier en France. Ce qui était totalement faux, mais elle espérait que les Gobelins ne seraient pas trop inquisiteurs.

-Je vous remercie mademoiselle, je transmettrai ceci à mon supérieur.

Fleur lui adressa son plus beau sourire, le plus éclatant, le plus large, le plus séduisant.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, monsieur... Je souhaite avoir un entretien avec votre supérieur. Transmettez-lui ma lettre, mais je désire le voir. Je sais très bien que dans l'alternative, je ne serai jamais embauchée.

Son anglais était assez solennel et châtié, cela était dû aux multiples romans-type du dix-neuvième siècle qu'elle avait lu. Elle savait que son accent était un peu trop haché, et ses "h" pas assez aspirés, mais elle se dit que peut-être cela passerait...

Le gobelin ouvrit sans plus attendre l'enveloppe. Il lut la lettre de motivation, plutôt intéressante. Il parcourut des yeux un CV qu'il analysa rapidement comme vide, et regarda les recommandations qui sentaient à mille lieues le mensonge. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, et la vit, cachant son malaise et son impatience. La connaissance du français et de l'anglais étaient une bonne chose, une qualité. La pugnacité et la persévérance, une autre. Elle était jeune et jolie, elle pouvait attirer du client.

-Venez avec moi.

Il se leva de son siège, et se dirigea vers un couloir au sol lustré, et aux murs bardés de chandeliers. Point de fenêtre, seulement une succession de portes, ce qui donnait au lieu une ambiance fantastique. Fleur redressa la tête. Elle n'allait certainement pas montrer à ce gobelin qui l'avait démasquée -elle l'avait vu- l'ampleur de son appréhension.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte.

-Entrez, répondit une voix grinçante aux coups donnés près de la poignée.

Le gobelin pénétra dans l'antre, et fit signe à la jolie blonde. Il exposa rapidement la situation au directeur d'embauches, tel qu'il était expliqué sur la porte, en lui résumant la demande de Fleur, ses points positifs, et ses points négatifs.

-Miss Delacour, fit le gobelin en consultant ses lettres, nous n'avons pas de travail pour vous ici. Nous avons certes quelques places pour des conjureurs de sort, mais uniquement des gens avec déjà de l'expérience. Nous ne pouvons vous prendre, alors même que vous n'avez jamais travaillé.

Une lueur de frustration passa dans les yeux bleus.

-J'apprends vite, dit-elle. J'apprends vite et je suis persévérante. Je sais que je suis capable d'aider.

-Miss, vous semblez plutôt obstinée, ce qui est, à mon sens, une qualité. Néanmoins, être conjureur de sort nécessite au moins deux ans d'études, et vous former en quelques jours, ou au fur et à mesure des tâches qui vous sont demandées, est impensable. Nous ne pouvons vous donner ce travail.

Fleur sentit l'âcre goût de la défaite lui obstruer la gorge. Elle voulut insister, continuer, proposer d'autres solutions, mais le Directeur semblait vouloir la congédier. Elle avait une fierté. Elle ne se jetterait pas aux pieds de ces gobelins. Le réceptionniste, qui semblait avoir une plus haute estime d'elle hésita, puis prit la parole.

-Il y a bien un conjureur de sort qui aurait besoin d'une secrétaire...

Le haut-gradé regarda son subalterne.

-William Weasley se plaint sans cesse qu'il n'a jamais le temps de remplir la paperasse...

L'autre sembla réfléchir.

-William Weasley est un bon élément... Il est votre ami, Ragnok, si je ne m'abuse.

Ledit Ragnok sembla assez honteux.

-Si l'on peut dire qu'un sorcier est votre ami, oui monsieur.

-Très bien. Vous dites qu'il aurait besoin d'une secrétaire ?

-Il n'en a jamais formulé la demande, mais je l'ai compris au travers de certaines... Conversations.

-Miss Delacour ? Un travail de secrétaire vous conviendrait-il, plutôt que de conjureur de sort ?

Fleur le fixa du regard, et dit d'une voix claire et haute.

-Tout à fait, monsieur.

-Néanmoins, je crains que Gringotts ne puisse se permettre d'employer quelqu'un à temps complet pour le simple confort de l'un de ses employés. Je vous propose un contrat de secrétaire bilingue mais à temps partiel pour une première durée de six mois. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Parfaitement. Je vous remercie.

Le gobelin se leva, et tendit sa main. Fleur la serra avec un soupir intérieur. Cela s'était réellement mieux passé que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue... Elle pensait repartir bredouille, ou devoir se jeter à leur pieds pour qu'ils lui donnent un boulot de femme de ménage. Un rire mental la secoua. Elle ? Femme de ménage ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

-C'est moi, Miss Delacour. Venez demain à neuf heures. Soyez ponctuelle. Ragnok vous expliquera quelles seront vos tâches. Passez une agréable journée.

°~~~°ooo°~~~°

Le lendemain matin, Fleur, d'un bon pas, parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Gringotts en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de son cou, et pénétra dans l'établissement avec plaisir. Londres peinait toujours à maintenir les températures estivales, et un vent marin souvent humide et froid faisait frissonner les passants en plein mois de juin.

-Bonjour, miss. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Fleur emboîta le pas à Ragnok, et ils parcoururent une nouvelle volée de couloirs et autres escaliers qu'elle tenta de mémoriser. Ils arrivèrent devant une rangée de porte et pénétrèrent devant le numéro 15, avec la mention "Conjureurs de sorts". Le gobelin frappa, et Fleur cru avoir pénétré dans un monde de fous.

Il était neuf heures du matin, et pourtant, un jeune homme aux très longs cheveux roux se démenait sur une table, chantant très fort et faisant semblant de tenir une guitare entre ses doigts. La chanson était inconnue aux oreilles de Fleur, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas, elle avait du mal avec la musique anglaise... Il dansait comme un beau diable, des mèches s'échappaient de son catogan, et ses bottes en cuir de dragon martelaient le bois de sa scène originale d'un rythme connu de lui seul... Soudain, il pointa du doigt son public constitué de trois gobelins souriants, et sa main tâchée de son arriva sur la belle blonde et sur son ami.

Il acheva le mouvement de bassin qu'il était en train de faire, et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, à peine gêné, abaissa sa main, prononça un "YEAH" visant à se donner une contenance, et dévisagea la jeune fille qu'il avait face à lui. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire où il l'avait déjà vue.

Fleur fulminait. Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait ! Il l'avait déjà vue lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à Harry Potter à Poudlard ! Elle l'avait repéré, lui, sa chevelure éclatante et ses boots en dragon. Elle avait apprécié le crochet de serpent et la prestance qu'il avait. Il semblait... Cool. Cool et pourtant élégant. Mais là, il n'avait plus rien de tout ça, et ce qu'il dégageait la révulsait. Elle détestait son corps qui ne semblait pas se tendre pour elle. Elle détestait ces mains qui étaient tranquilles à son côté et qui ne tremblaient pas d'appréhension ou de désir. Et par-dessus tout, elle haïssait ce regard bleu délavé qui parcourait sa silhouette. Il semblait... Apprécier. On n'apprécie pas Fleur Delacour ! On est subjugué par elle ! On tremble de désir, on pleure d'amour pour elle ! On n'apprécie pas ! Elle se jura intérieurement qu'elle lui ferait payer ce regard. Oh oui ! Elle lui ferait ravaler sa superbe, son catogan, sa cool-attitude, et son charisme, foi de Delacour ! *_S'il croyait qu'il pouvait la regarder de haut ainsi, il allait vite comprendre son erreur !*_

Elle fulminait littéralement, et ses petits poings se serraient. Ses mains fines s'étiraient en même temps qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et ses joues, sous l'effort, se colorèrent de rouge. Bill souriait. Il la devinait prétentieuse, pédante, agaçante, sûre d'elle, menteuse, charmeuse, et certainement peste. Il détestait ce genre de fille. Fragile, ayant l'air de poupées ou de princesses. Elle l'exaspérait déjà.

Il se tourna vers son ami.

-Salut Ragnok, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Bill. Dis, le boss t'offre une secrétaire sur un plateau d'argent...

Fleur s'offusqua à cette formulation, mais ne dit rien. Bien, elle apprenait vite la princesse.

-Une poupée de cire pour aller conjurer des sorts ? Il se croit où le boss ?

-Non... En fait, tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin d'une secrétaire... Tu sais, pour la paperasse. Du coup, je lui ai dit ça, et il a embauché la demoiselle pour six mois. Elle t'allègera de tes dossiers, et tu pourras courir l'aventure et ramener plein d'argent à la banque... C'est sous cette condition qu'il l'a embauchée. Ah, d'ailleurs elle n'est là qu'à temps partiel.

Bill Weasley s'approcha alors de la jeune fille.

-Tu te sens prête à écoper de dossiers lourds comme toi juste pour rester en Angleterre ?

Elle redressa le regard. Merlin, elle allait en baver !

-Bien sûr.

-Très bien. Ton boulot commence dès maintenant. Tu vois la pile là bas ? Ce sont tous les dossiers urgents. Il faut les clôturer en expliquant comment j'ai fait pour retrouver des objets et conjurer le sort qui les protégeait.

-Et... Comment dois-je décrire ce que je ne sais pas ?

Il souffla dans un sourire moqueur :

-Je ne sais pas, invente !

Elle s'approcha du bureau, ses jolis yeux virant au bleu marine et ses cheveux se dressant sur sa tête. Bill sourit encore. Il n'aimait pas les princesses. Il se souvenait de là où il l'avait vue. C'était à Poudlard. Elle était l'une des championnes. Il s'en souvenait à présent, elle toisait tout le monde, regardait le commun des mortels de haut, et méprisait ceux qui avaient l'audace de lui parler.

Fleur s'assit, et regarda les dossiers. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait une note gribouillée pour chacun des dossiers, et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le rapport de chaque intervention. Elle soupira et se mit au travail.

-Bon, Ragnok, dis au patron que je le remercie, Cork, Nuzak et Beedle, c'est pas que je vous mets dehors, mais c'est qu'il faut que je forme la demoiselle. Allez hop, tout le monde dans son bureau !

Fleur leva la tête. La mascarade était donc terminée ? Tant mieux, elle allait enfin avoir un boulot digne de ce nom.

-Bon euh... Miss Delacour, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Euh, c'est quoi ton prénom, j'ai pas pour habitude de me comporter comme un professeur...

-Fleur.

-Ca ne te pose pas de problème que je t'appelle Fleur et que je te tutoie ?

Elle soupira, et lui montra son plus beau regard méprisant.

-Non.

-Très bien. Donc tu vas immédiatement changer d'attitude avec moi. Comme tu l'as vu, je m'entends bien avec les gobelins. Il suffit de savoir comment s'y prendre. Les trois que tu as vus sont sous mes ordres, mais le vivent plutôt bien. Mon patron, comprends par là le directeur d'embauches, m'apprécie, et je suis utile à Gringotts. J'ai un bon CV, et cela fait déjà quelques semaines que je travaille ici. Tout cela pour te dire que JE suis important, et que TU ne l'es pas. Les gobelins n'ont pas besoin de toi, et si je dis que tu m'ennuies et que finalement je ne veux pas de secrétaire, ça grondera un peu dans les bureaux, mais tu seras renvoyée. On se comprend bien ?

Fleur baissa la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait remettre à sa place de cette façon... Pourtant, étrangement, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis si elle devait perdre son boulot... Ce serait la fin de tout. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'en retrouver, étant donné qu'avant Gringotts, elle avait déjà tenté plusieurs échoppes... Sans succès. Et pas de travail, pas d'argent. Pas d'argent... Retour en France. Elle soupira.

-Très bien, euh... Monsieur Weasley. Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Je...

Bill laissa Fleur Delacour patauger un peu, et se reprit.

-Bon. On recommence ? Je suis William Weasley, mais appelle-moi Bill.

-Fleur Delacour, mais appelle-moi Fleur.

-Bien Fleur, tu vas commencer par la pile qui est sous tes yeux. Pour chaque dossier tu devras rédiger le rapport qui correspond à la note qui y est attaché. Il te suffira de développer un peu et d'exprimer en des mots meilleurs ce que j'ai gribouillé.

Fleur soupira.

-Très bien.

-Une dernière chose. Si tu veux que les gobelins soient un minimum amicaux avec toi, il faut que tu les respectes, et que tu les considères comme des êtres qui te sont égaux.

-Mais... Ils... Ils nous sont inférieurs !

-Mauvaise réponse princesse. Ici, les gobelins nous sont égaux. D'ailleurs, personnellement, à force de les côtoyer, je commence de plus en plus à le penser... Bref, ils sont en plus assez sur les nerfs en ce moment, il se pourrait bien que Ludo Verpey leur aie extorqué une belle somme d'argent... Donc fais attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai l'impression que ce dossier va être une véritable bombe.

-Très bien... D'accord.

-Bon, au boulot.

Après trois heures d'échanges uniquement professionnels, Bill repoussa un énième dossier et s'affala contre le dossier de la chaise.

-Bon... Je suis pro, mais tout de même, il est déjà midi et demi. Je te paye le repas, on va manger ?

Fleur, prise au dépourvu le regarda se lever et mettre une veste de cuir.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir trop chaud comme ça ?

Bill la regarda, se demandant en quelle langue cette demoiselle parlait, et dit:

-Euh... On est en Angleterre, princesse. Il fait froid ici, même en plein été. Et puis... Je reviens d'Egypte. J'ai tout le temps froid avec ce climat londonien.

-Ah, d'accord. Désolée.

-Non pas de problème.

-Bill ? Juste une chose : évite le "princesse" si tu veux qu'on reste en bons termes toi et moi.

Bill sourit et lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une brasserie de restauration plutôt simple. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, ce dont il fut surpris.

-Dis, princesse, c'est pas vraiment de ton allure cette brasserie, et tu ne dis rien ?

Fleur leva les yeux sur lui, et lui fit une moue agacée.

-Arrête avec le "princesse"! Et on vit au XXIème siècle, pas au XVIIème. Cela fait longtemps que je mange dans des brasseries et autres restauration rapide... Et on n'a pas le temps de manger ailleurs, on reprend dans vingt minutes. Et pour finir - elle afficha cette fois un sourire goguenard – je ne pense tout simplement pas que tu aies les moyens de me payer un restaurant digne de ce nom.

Le rouquin qui n'avait pas bronché durant toute la diatribe se sentit cette fois piqué et répliqua avec un sourire narquois.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ta famille est pauvre. Tu as autre chose à faire que d'emmener les filles dans des restaurants de luxe. Et si un jour te prenait l'envie de le faire, tu t'en voudrais tant que tu plaquerais cette fille le lendemain.

Le jeune homme s'était figé. La franchise de Fleur Delacour était déroutante. Etrange... Etrangement plaisante surtout ! Il posa un autre regard sur elle, il se sentait plus... Respectueux. Elle n'était qu'une gamine prétentieuse, et devenait une gamine prétentieuse mais lucide... C'était d'ailleurs bizarre qu'elle sache que sa famille était pauvre. Enfin... Elle connaissait Ron... Il décida de tenter quelque chose...

-Oh, tu es bien lucide sur moi et ma pauvreté. Mais je suis sûr que toi, tu es têêêêllement plus riche...

Elle sourit devant cette tentative pitoyable, mais lui répondit quand même.

-Oui. Je suis immensément riche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici alors, en Angleterre, à bosser sous les ordres d'un rockeur mal dégourdi qui te donne une tonne de boulot ?

Elle sourit à la formulation.

-Disons que j'ai besoin d'indépendance. J'adore mes parents mais... J'ai envie d'autre chose pour ma vie. J'ai envie de vivre seule, et d'apprendre ce que c'est, le monde dehors, le monde des travailleurs.

-Tu es lucide

-Oui. Sur tout le monde. Toi, ta famille, ou même moi.

-Voyez-vous ça !

-Eh, arrête de te moquer. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui ne sait rien du monde extérieur. Je sais que j'ai un accent anglais à couper du beurre. Je sais aussi que je suis incroyablement belle. Je sais m'en servir, et je sais qu'à cause de ça, je m'attire la jalousie de certains. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un d'insupportablement prétentieux, du moins du point de vue des autres. Mais j'ai du mal à faire autrement. Je sais que je suis belle, que je suis intelligente, et je suis riche. Donc j'ai toute les qualités. Donc tout le monde m'aime ou doit m'aimer.

-Tu en oublies des tonnes de qualités. Qui font que tu peux plaire à tout le monde, mais que peu t'aiment vraiment. Tu n'es pas modeste. Tu n'es pas généreuse. Tu n'es pas gentille. Tu n'as pas de bonté d'âme. Tu ne protèges pas les autres. Tu n'es pas loyale. Tu n'œuvres que pour toi même. Tu es égocentrique.

-C'est vrai. Mais ces qualités sont celles des perdants. Je suis une gagnante.

Bill se leva, il avait terminé de manger, et Fleur aussi. Il paya pour elle avec un sourire goguenard, et se tourna vers elle en lui disant :

-Non, tu n'es pas une gagnante, princesse. Tu n'es qu'une toute petite petite fille.

°~~~°ooo°~~~°

Ils s'étaient remis au travail dans une ambiance plutôt étrange après leur conversation. Fleur était exaspérée par le pouvoir qu'avait Bill Weasley de l'énerver d'un regard comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, ou tout simplement par une remarque blessante. Habituellement, lorsque ce genre de chose, plutôt rare, arrivait, elle répondait avec vivacité et avec une langue acérée. Or cette fois - ces deux fois, corrigea t-elle avec amertume – elle n'avait que subi ce que le rouquin lui avait dit.

Le premier jour et les suivants s'achevèrent de la même manière : routiniers, tranquilles, sans rien à dire de particulier. Bill et Fleur ne s'affrontaient plus. Bill formait Fleur, et Fleur écoutait. Il était bon pédagogue, elle était bonne élève, leur collaboration se déroulait pour le moment plutôt bien. Ils discutaient à peine, et la première semaine se termina que Fleur était déjà autonome depuis plusieurs jours. Le travail régnait, et Fleur n'avait plus jamais assisté à un spectacle tel qu'elle avait vu le jour de son arrivée.

D'ailleurs, plusieurs événements se déroulèrent sans qu'elle n'en aie vraiment conscience. Le dossier Verpey était de plus en plus lourd, et de plus en plus difficile. Mais elle n'en eut aucune conscience, si ce n'était l'humeur bougonne de Bill lorsqu'il était rentré un midi après avoir déjeuné avec Ludo Verpey. De même, les gobelins étaient de moins en moins amicaux envers les sorciers, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Après tout, pourquoi prêter attention à quelque chose d'autre qu'elle même ? Si elle avait constaté une ride qui se creusait sur le front de Bill, c'était tout.

°~~~°ooo°~~~°

Un matin, Fleur arriva comme à son habitude au bureau, jeta son sac à main sur son fauteuil, arracha les derniers parchemins arrivés aux hiboux, leur donna de quoi se nourrir, et décacheta les enveloppes. Bill n'était pas encore arrivé, et elle se mit directement au travail sans l'attendre. Elle éplucha les lettres, commença son planning pour l'après-midi, et se prit la tête sur une mission envoyée par un important client sur laquelle elle hésitait quant au gobelin à y affecter. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Bill dessus, il ne s'entendait pas avec cet homme. Mettre Beedle dessus était une mauvaise idée, c'était un sort de dislocation des éléments, et il n'était pas très bon pour conjurer ce sort en particulier. Il ne restait plus que Cork et Nuzak mais eux-même avaient déjà une urgence.

Fleur s'arracha les cheveux et poussa un gémissement. Elle regarda l'horloge de lunes, et constata que Bill avait près d'une demi-heure de retard. Elle s'en étonna, l'ex-préfet étant d'un sérieux presque impensable lorsqu'on voyait son look déglingué de jeune rebelle.

Un fracas énorme retentit lorsque Bill Weasley pénétra dans son grand bureau et qu'il en claqua la porte en bois. Il jeta sa veste de cuir, et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Fleur le regardait, stupéfiée. L'entrée fracassante de son collègue l'avait faite sursauter, et la fureur qu'elle voyait sur ses traits la persuadait de ne plus bouger d'un pouce tant que la pression ne serait pas retombée. Le jeune rouquin mit ses coudes sur son bureau, et posa sa tête entre ses doigts. Fleur ne le voyait que par intermittence au travers de ses mains, mais elle trouvait cette image très belle. Il frottait le bout de ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu, ébouriffant ainsi ses cheveux de feu. Des mèches lisses s'échappèrent du cordon de cuir et caressèrent sa mâchoire, se perdirent dans les replis de son cou, s'égarèrent dans le col de sa chemise.

Fleur se leva avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, et s'assit sur la chaise qui, en face du bureau de son supérieur, servait pour les rendez-vous. Elle se contenta de le regarder, ne sachant trop comment le réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, et ignorait la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle avait envie de le ragaillardir, qu'il aie de nouveau ce dynamisme qui le caractérisait. Elle n'aimait pas cette espèce de mollesse désespérée qu'il avait en ce moment. Elle le regardait toujours, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, elle vit qu'il était surpris.

On le serait à moins... Fleur Delacour, avec de la sollicitude dans le regard ? Même si Bill avait appris à supporter la jeune fille, la voir en face de lui sans qu'elle ne se moque alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse... Elle était plus attentive aux autres que ce qu'il ne le croyait. Il s'était pourtant rendu compte au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte, et qu'elle n'était finalement pas si insupportable. Elle était travailleuse et intelligente. Elle avait un tempérament de feu et ne se gênait jamais pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'était pas si peste. Juste incroyablement prétentieuse, mais ça, Bill ne s'en offusquait plus autant. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Après tout, elle était belle, intelligente et riche.

Il apprécia de la voir en face de lui, alors il fit un geste qui déstabilisa Fleur. Il avait besoin de sollicitude, et puis, elle, elle était là, près de lui. Il avait vu qu'elle avait envie de l'aider, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. L'indécision dans son regard, et les petits gestes tentés puis arrêtés étaient d'ailleurs charmants.

Il se saisit de sa main, et la posa sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact des doigts doux et chauds de la française. Le parfum de sa paume l'envahit, et calma instantanément sa migraine naissante. Il rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Fleur. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'attention et d'un peu de gêne. Il déposa un baiser au creux de la main, à l'endroit où les plis aimés des divinatrices se rejoignaient. Il souffla un "merci Princesse", et se leva. Contact fugace, mais qui troubla Fleur tant qu'elle se mit à rougir. Elle? Rougir ?

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Je... Nous avons un énorme problème qui pourrait bien rendre notre collaboration avec les gobelins de plus en plus difficile. Ludo Verpey n'a toujours pas remboursé ce qu'il devait, et tout ceci commence à devenir un véritable nid de vipères. Surtout que nous avons besoin des gobelins en ce moment. Ils seraient des alliés de taille face à Voldemort. Et cet abruti de Verpey gâche tout !

Fleur intervint d'une voix étouffée.

-Voldemort ? N'est-il pas censé être mort depuis quatorze ans ?

Bill soupira.

-Non. Il... Il est revenu. Seulement le Ministère ne veut pas le reconnaître. Il acquiert de la puissance. Enfin... Je viens de me faire remonter les bretelles pour cette affaire par le boss. Et en plus, il paraît que tu as reçu un hibou hier soir de Hermann Coolridge. Auquel tu n'as pas répondu. Du coup, je me suis fait enguirlandé également pour ça. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que nous n'avons reçu son hibou que ce matin, et que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire puisque Cork et Nuzak sont déjà sur une intervention, que Beedle ne sait pas gérer les dislocations, et que tu ne le supportes pas. De toutes façons, il faut être deux là dessus. J'étais en train d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Bill sembla réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, il se saisit de sa veste, et tendit la sienne à Fleur.

-Prends ta veste, on va chez Coolridge. Tu m'accompagnes et tu feras ce que je te dirai. Dépêche toi, princesse.

Fleur se hâta de prendre son sac et sa cape d'été, et suivit Bill résoudre cette urgence.

Lors de cette intervention, Bill peina à garder son calme. Coolridge était un ancien mangemort, et faisait des allusions à peine voilée au retour de Voldemort. Malheureusement, le bougre maîtrisait avec panache l'usage du double sens. Rien ne pouvait être retenu contre lui, et Bill crut une dizaine de fois lancer un silencio au Sang-Pur. Voire plus. Heureusement, Fleur avait l'habitude de ce genre d'indélicat. Elle en fréquentait des dizaine avec sa famille noble. Et elle sut le rembarrer avec charme, tact, et délicatesse. Tant et si bien que le mangememort ne put qu'acquiescer avec le sourire à ce qui était insulte sous-jacente.

Bill fut si ravi de cette contribution, qu'il décida que Fleur l'accompagnerait pour toutes les interventions de ce genre avec les grands magnats et autres mécènes indésirables multiples dans son métier.

°~~~°ooo°~~~°

Mi-juillet, Bill et Fleur revenaient d'une intervention dont le client était le gérant d'une grande industrie de balais. Persuadé d'être supérieur en tout et à tous, il méprisait tout être qui daignait lui adresser la parole. Mais face à Fleur Delacour, un babillage inoffensif avait été sa seule attaque, ouvrant le champ libre à Bill pour qu'il fasse son travail.

Fleur allait se diriger vers Gringotts lorsque Bill la retint par le bras.

-Attends, je t'offre un verre quand même, que l'on fête la défaite de ce gros bonnet de Gomelza !

Fleur le suivit avec un large sourire, et ils s'assirent à une table en terrasse du Dragon d'Or.

-C'était... Incroyable ! Tu l'as manipulée de main de maître cette bouse de dragon !

-Hum, merci... Mais tu sais, je suis à demi vélane, alors c'est facile de séduire les hommes dès que je le désire.

Bill prit un air réprobateur qui contrastait avec ses yeux brillants de plaisir et d'humour.

-Oh oui, c'est très mal de profiter ainsi de la faiblesse des hommes ! D'ailleurs je m'étonne, je suis un homme, et pourtant, je ressens à peine la moitié de ce que eux ressentent.

-Oh... Mais es-tu si sûr d'être un homme? J'en doute, personnellement.

Sous le regard réprobateur de son collaborateur, Fleur sourit.

-En fait, c'est juste qu'eux y sont plus sensibles parce que je souhaite, je désire les séduire. Donc ils ne peuvent y résister. Tu en serais également incapable si je voulais vraiment que tu tombes dans mes bras.

-Voyez-vous ça !

Fleur ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder. Et il se rendit compte soudain que ses cheveux flottaient dans la bise, ses magnifiques cheveux argentés, et qu' il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Et puis son regard se sentit attiré par les yeux bleus de la jeune française. Il ne put en s'en détacher. Il en distinguait chaque nuance, les touches vert d'eau qui les parsemaient, la pupille d'un noir d'encre, le blanc pur des orbites... Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre, et Bill qui n'avait jamais songé à Fleur autrement qu'à une gamine prétentieuse mais sympa, la vit plus femme et plus adulte que jamais.

Fleur secoua la tête et rompit le charme.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux me résister non plus.

Bill ne répondit pas. Il était encore sous le choc. Fleur avait cessé son numéro de charme, pour autant, il en était toujours victime. Il venait de réaliser qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Fleur. Qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Qu'elle le faisait rire. Qu'elle était adorable avec lui. Mais qu'elle était aussi piquante et avait un caractère bien trempé.

Ils terminèrent leur verre et repartirent à Gringotts d'un pas rapide. Fleur marchait à ses côtés, et, comme si c'était naturel, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules en même temps qu'il riait avec elle. Il voulait voir si elle le repoussait ou si elle l'acceptait. Il voulait voir ce que donnerait une relation avec elle. Savoir si elle ne l'avait séduit qu'avec un regard de vélane, ou si une histoire entre eux pouvait aller plus loin que ça... Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille, et vit qu'elle était rouge écrevisse. Il sourit.

Fleur était gênée. Elle l'avait séduit avec son pouvoir de vélane, justement parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas sensible à sa beauté. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle se sentait quelque peu déprimée à cause de cela. Le seul qu'elle aurait jamais eu envie de séduire, insensible à son pouvoir ? Quelle ironie ! Cette fois, ç'avait été l'occasion. Elle avait voulu tenter sa chance. Essayer. Cela avait marché au-delà de ses espérances. Son regard s'était troublé, et il avait tendu tout son corps vers elle, comme attiré par des fils invisibles. Et elle avait tout cessé, s'attendant à ressentir de la satisfaction. Absolument pas. Seule la frustration l'avait envahie, à l'idée que Bill ne se sentait attiré par elle que pour une génétique incroyable. Pas pour elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose. Et cela ne plaisait pas à Fleur. Parce que ça faisait mal.

Et puis Bill avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Tout s'était éclairé. Elle était gênée que tout le monde la voie, ainsi, mais elle était heureuse de ce geste qui la ravissait. Alors, faisant taire ses appréhensions, elle se rapprocha et se colla à Bill. Elle passa de ce fait son bras droit dans le dos du jeune homme, et leva la tête. Ils se sourirent de ce sourire un peu stupide que l'on connait tous.

Ils passèrent le portail de Gringotts et retournèrent dans leur bureau. Vide. Fleur se tourna vers Bill et se sentit fiévreuse. Bill était là, face à elle, au milieu de la pièce, et il lui tenait les mains. Il se pencha, et embrassa sa joue. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et Fleur se sentit frissonner. Il sourit contre sa peau, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les embrassa légèrement, très légèrement, et c'était comme s'il ne faisait que les effleurer. Fleur n'avait jamais été patiente. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues jouaient allègrement, et leurs lèvres s'aimaient passionnément. Elle se sépara de lui et ils se regardèrent, longtemps. Ce regard qu'ils espéraient terreau d'une relation belle et épanouie.

_**Alors ? Est-ce que ça mérite une review ?**_


End file.
